Hetalia Fan Characters Wiki
Welcome to Hetalia Fan Characters! :.~Welcome to Hetalia Fan-made Characters~.: This wiki is all about your Axis Power Hetalia Share your creations with the world! News *'9/30/11: '''It seems that despite my best efforts to keep this wikia clean of vandalism, there are still those who are persistent enough to make negative edits to pages - even going as far as to completely remove all content of the page. In light of this, I want to make it clear that the purpose of this wikia is to provide equal opportunity and a safe place for everyone to showcase their fan-characters for Hetalia. '''It doesn't matter whether or not you agree with the portrayal of any character, and even if said character's information is 'wrong', there is ''absolutely no excuse for rudeness.' If you take issue with any character and wish to discuss it or give suggestions and 'constructive criticism, either take it to a relevant talk page (such as on the character or creators'), or if the information is provided, contact the creator directly via e-mail or other means. Please limit edits to pages concerning issues such as grammar, spelling, small to medium historical/cultural inaccuracies, cleaning up messy page structure, adding proper categories, etc. Do not edit the information to suit your own idea of the character (such as changing names, character bio info, relationships, etc). If you're going to do this, please just create your own page for your own character and write all your own information. Multiple characters for the same country/nation/region/etc, made-up, and re-imaginings of those that already exist in canon Hetalia are completely welcome. If you feel that these standards are somehow unfair, or take issue with the way this wikia is run, please post a signed message to my talk page or e-mail me directly at '''livi.mcqueen@ymail.com. Thank you. LittleIreland 18:38, September 30, 2011 (UTC) *'8/19/11: 'Please be aware that under the third rule stated for this wikia ("No one shall restrict the freedoms of character creation on the Wiki site"), OCs will never become 'invalidated' just because Himaruya creates a new character representing the same country. Same thing goes for those who want to re-imagine an already existing canon character. I am watching the edits made here and will remove any harassment over this matter off of pages. If you want to hold a decent, civil discussion about it, please take it to a relevant talk page. LittleIreland 17:30, August 19, 2011 (UTC) *7/22/11: Happy 200 Articles for the wiki! Brindled Tea 00:25, July 23, 2011 (UTC) *7/11/11: please please please please please please help and edit and finish the Massachusetts page * 6/7/11: It's been brought to my attention that some people believe this wikia to be a "harvesting ground" for Hetalia OCs. The characters featured on this site are NOT FREE FOR USE. This is a site to show others what characters have been created and present a bit of history on them. It is not a place for people to pick and choose characters to use for role play or anything else. Please respect these terms. Tealinia 93 22:16, June 7, 2011 (UTC) * 6/4/11: Didn't know this would happen this fast, but happy 150 articles! Godfrey Raphael 09:58, June 4, 2011 (UTC) * 4/19/11: Belated Happy 100 Articles for this Wiki! Godfrey Raphael 11:25 pm, Manila * 4/3/11: Recent vandalism on the wiki, (erasing pages). I think I have everything fixed, but if anyone sees something out of place, please let me know about it or undo the damage yourself. Thank goodness for undo buttons! Tealinia 93 04:33, April 4, 2011 (UTC) * 2/17/11: If anyone has links to the canon characters' profiles on the Hetalia Archives, they have been moved to a new location. You will need to update your links to their profiles at this location instead, as the current links probably take you to their notice page about the move. Tealinia 93 13:56, February 17, 2011 (UTC) * 1/27/11: The rules have been updated to better suit the needs of the site and the News section has been cleared of casual conversation and suggestions have been moved to the newly made Suggestions section. Tealinia 93 23:32, January 27, 2011 (UTC) * 04/20/10: There has been a person on this wiki and obviously this person has been editing your articles with negative comments and such. Please note this! * 12/28/09: New discovery of the Wiki~ I'll be spreading it around and adding articles, editing, etc. -- Tealinia93 * 9/6/09: The birth of Hetalia Fan Made Characters. Hurray! I hope it will grow up well :) Suggestions * 6/20/11: After noting that there may have been instances of characters created on this wiki being stolen by other people, I've created a new category page in which all of my characters are listed. See it here. Anyway, to prevent more thefts of OC ideas, I suggest that every contributor to this wiki do the same. Godfrey Raphael 07:46, June 20, 2011 (UTC) * 6/17/11: I've been doing some thinking... It would be better to just abandon this wiki, but please don't jump to conclusions. I have serveral reasons. 1. There's serveral pages for the same landmasses (such as two Londons). It just makes things more confusing for new people who have just joined (they may not know which page to use.2. People have different ideas of how an OC might be and there could be a fight between contributers. 3. The worry of vandalism. 4. Himaruya-san can create a new hetalia country out of the blue. What will you do if he creates a personifaction of your OC? It will be like him creating America and someone deciding that America is nice, quiet, and hates Hamburgers and then making an OC of America. Please think what I have said over. - Kita On'nanoko * 1/28/11: I was thinking the Wiki for the fan characters ought to be moved to a new Wikia so that more contributers can have access to things like protecting or deleting pages if necessary. Because the original creator of this site sort of abandoned the place, there's not much we can do... Let me know what you guys think, okay? Tealinia 93 22:17, January 28, 2011 (UTC) * 12/14/10: I have an idea for a new page. What about a catagory page for all the pairings? Then ppl can make pages for all of them! ~Kita-chan * 10/1710: The person who started this wiki was a wiki contributer. can you put the fanfics on my wiki if I send you the link? ~Kita-chan * 11/16/10: I run Hetalia Fanfictions wiki. Does anyone agree that the wikis should do a partnership? (Since many fanfics have an O.C) :) please think about this ~Kita-chan Rules 1. Please be respectful to everyone on the wiki. Don't do anything to be a hurtful person. This includes sending hateful messages (regarding anything from pairings to historical accuracy), editing articles with negative connotations for spite or any other reasons, and creating "troll" articles that directly or indirectly attack another member of the wiki or otherwise. 2. Please make your article text clear and easy to understand. This site is loosely based on the Hetalia Archives Wikia and should be done in such a way that it looks more "official." It is understandable if English is not your first language, but that's what the Wiki site is all about. Other contributers will gladly help in things like grammatical errors or spelling errors. Please refer to Rule 1 when editing someone else's article. 3. No one shall restrict the freedoms of character creation on the Wiki site. Characters on the Hetalia Fan Characters Wiki are permitted to any sort of design desired by their creators. They may represent any landmass you desire, (countries, regions, states, provinces, etc.), even ones that already exist in the series Axis Powers: Hetalia. It's understandable that some fan characters are designed and planned to be paired with another character, (usually one from the series itself). If such an instance occurs, no one shall criticize the character or creator, edit their articles to disregard pairings, harrass the creator to remove the pairing, claim any pairing to be "official," or otherwise. Please refer to Rule 1. 4. Please reserve the News section for actual news. It's become apparent that people have been editing the News section with casual conversation or personal opinions on matters that do not pertain to the rules of the site. It must be asked that the mentioned issued be discussed with creators of the Wiki or the certain contributers that the matter pertains to, via Talk Pages or provided contact information. Suggestions to improve the site should be summited in the Suggestions section. Also, remember to add the date and your signature to any news edits so that we will know what is old and what is new, and so that matters may be solved personally if deemed necessary. 5. Characters on this wikia are NOT free for use unless you are given personal written permission from his/her creator. The sad truth is that there are thieves out there who will steal fan characters, (for whatever reason), if they think the characters are good. They will take them, claim them as their own, and use them for their own personal entertainment. Sometimes, these thieves will ruin your characters and turn them into every creator's worst nightmare: a Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu. Unless you are given personal permission from the creator of the characters, you are NOT allowed to use the ones on this wikia. Period. 6. Rules may be changed or added as viewed necessary. With the recent growth of the Wiki, it is only natural that issues will appear if they have not already. In such cases, more rules will be established or they may be changed to better serve the Wiki community. If you have any questions, please contact me, (Tealinia93). I didn't create the Wiki and I don't control it, but I picked it up from the ground when it was abandoned feel as though I'd be one of the best people to ask if issues pop up. This is everyone's Wiki and I promise I'm not trying to dictate it. Thanks to everyone for their time and consideration! Category:Browse